powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Centipoid Republic
The Centipoid Republic is the eleventh episodie of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Synopsis It is Julia and Trini's date and everything seems to be going well until an old foe of Zeran's shows its ugly face. Episode Night had come to Angel Grove and everything seemed normal but Julia knew better than this so she slapped on her ally communicator just in case heading out the door. Meanwhile at the Kwan Residence Trini was flipping out like crazy racing back and forth. "Trini my dear, calm down." Mr. Kwan stated. "Calm down?! This is my first date in six months and your telling me to calm down?! Oh man what am I going to wear?!" Trini panic as Mr. Kwan placed two fingers to his temple with a small sigh. "Dear." Came the voice of Mrs. Kwan who entered the room placing a hand on her husband's shoulders. "Why don't you let me handle this I think this requires a more motherly touch." Mrs. Kwan said as Mr. Kwan nodded. "IF you say so dear, I shall be downstairs waiting for Julia." Mr. Kwan explained. "Dear...no intimidation tactics." Mrs. Kwan growled. "Awww you're no fun." He joked with a laugh before shaking his head. "Don't worry dear I'm just going to state the rules is all." He stated leaving the room. "That's what I'm afraid of.." She said shaking her head. "Now than my dear, let's go through your closet and see what we can find." Mrs. Kwan stated with a smile. Soon enough it turned to six before a DING DONG from the door bell as Mr. Kwan got up and answered the door. "AH Julia come on in." Mr. Kwan stated with a smile as Julia nodded entering the door. "Is Trini Ready?" Julia questioned. "Not sure I was trying to help calm her down and-" He started before a door opened up. "Ah Julia, perfect timing Trini is ready come on out Trini." Mrs. Kwan stated. "Ah you ready to g- Dah-Dah.." Julia stated as her mouth more or less gaped as Trini was wearing a beautiful brown top along with black pants and her purse over her shoulder with a pearl necklace her mother gave her. "You like?" She questioned as Julia gulped pulling her collar out. "You look Beautiful Trini." Julia muttered causing Trini to blush madly. "Now Julia, before you and Trini take off there is a few things I need to go over, first off Have my daughter home by Eight." He said before receiving an elbow from his wife causing him to sigh. "Okay fine, Nine on weekdays, Ten on Weekends." He corrected himself as Julia nodded. "Count on it ." Julia stated. "Secondly, No getting funny in the hay barrel." He said causing Julia to blink in a "um what?" like fashion. "I really need to work on wording that, No getting frisky with my daughter." Mr. Kwan stated before chimed in. "At least, not until a ring." She added. "MOM!" Trini shouted covering her face blushing madly. "Don't worry about that Mr. Kwan, Mrs. Kwan you can count on me." Julia said with a small smile as Mr. Kwan nodded. "Lastly..." He said before getting close to Julia's face in a rather intimidating look. "you break my daughter's heart you answer to ME!" He stated with a warning growl. "Don't worry Mr. Kwan I don't plan on it." Julia said bowing in respect before they heard a honk outside. "Ah my dad's waiting for us come on Trini." Julia said grabining her hand causing Trini to blush as they headed out the door as Mr. Kwan sighed. "Oh my little girl is growing up so fast.." He muttered as Mrs. Kwan placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know dear, but you knew this would happen eventually." She said with a small smile. It was a bit of a Drive but at about Six-Thirty Landon pulled up and parked outside an Olive Garden. "Alright Julia, Trini I'll be here to drop you off at the movies when your done." Landon stated. "Thanks Daddy come on beautiful." Juila said as they slowly got out of the card heading for the entrance of the restaurant. Once inside the Manger was the first to meet them. "Welcome to Olive Garden Ladies, do you have a reservation?" he asked as Julia nodded. "Yes it should be Under Chiang, Party for two." She stated causing the man to pull out a clip board. "Chiang, Chiang, AH! Here we are." He said pulling out two menus from the slot. "I am Edgar, I run this Olive Garden Branch Follow me Ladies." He said as he lead them to a table of two sitting them down as handing them a menu. "A man by the name of Alfred shall be your server and be here momentarily." He said bowing in respect before taking his leave. The Manager was helping prepare the food in the back before he suddenly heard Julia snap. "What do you mean we have to leave because of who we are?!" Was heard from Julia as the Manager poked his head to over hear. "I'm sorry but I refuse to serve YOUR kind." He snarled. 'Oh no not in my Olive Garden Branch.' Edgar growled quickly slipping over to the table. "Excuse me a moment ladies I shall take care of this, Alfred over here NOW!" he snarled pulling him by the arm ignoring his painful complaining. "What the world is the meaning of this?!" Edgar snapped. "I'm sorry Sir, but it's because of how they are." Alfred Argued. "You listen and you listen good Alfred, I don't care if they are gay, Lesbian heck they could be Polkadot for all I give a damn!" Edgar snapped. "There is only one color I care about and that's green so as long as they are paying Customers you WILL serve them or the next time you are in you will turn in your damn Badge do I make myself clear?!" Edgar snapped."Y-yes sir." He muttered as Edgar growled. "Good now I do NOT want to have this conversation with you again!" He snapped as he stormed off towards Julia and Trini's table bowing. "I'm sorry for the incident I shall be severing you instead and I'll throw in something special at the end." Edgar said as Julia smiled. "Thank you sir, you ready sweetie?" She said with a playful smile as Trini blushed and nodded. "Y-Yeah I think so." She said with a shy smile. Edgar quickly whipped out a notepad and readied his pen. "Ready when you are Ladies." He said with a small smile. "I'll take the Tour of Italy." Julia stated as Edgar wrote it down "I'll get the Chicken Parmigiana." Trini said as Edgar nodded with a smile. "Can we also get some of your breadsticks and a frozen strawberry smoothie to share?" Julia questioned as Edgar nodded finishing writing it down as he took the Menus. "I shall be back with your bread sticks momentarily." He said with a smile leaving to prepare the order. "Uh Julia." Trini muttered as Julia took her hand and smiled. "Hmmm?" She questioned as Trini pointed to a table across from them at two males with what appeared to be their parents as she groaned. "Oh Perverted Teenagers boys with their parents...lovely." Julia stated with a roll of her eyes. "Ladies." Edgar said coming over with the breadsticks as she smiled. "Thank you Edgar." Julia stated as he nodded with a grin before heading off to help get their meals prepared. "You sure you going to be able to afford this Julia?" Trini asked as they each took a breadstick as Julia smile with a nod. "Yep I've been saving up since I met you." Julia said with a giggle. "A little bet with dad here and the money from my job with Ernie I've been able to save up at least 400 dollars." Julia explained. Meanwhile on another part of Angel Grove a entrance to a the sewer opened up before suddenly a yellow streak zoomed out of it before it landed as the streak cleared we saw a Humanoid Centipede appear with a laugh. "At long last Centipunisher is finally FREE! It is time we claim this planet in the name of the Centipoid Republic HAHAHAHA!" He laughed before disappearing in a flash. Back at Olive Garden Julia and Trini had finished their meal as Julia smiled holding her hand. "Thanks for being Patient with me Julia." Trini said with a shy smile as Julia giggled. "Its not a problem Trini your worth it." Julia muttered as Trini blushed like mad. Edga came over with Bill in hand and something in a box as Julia opened it Edgar spoke. "This is our new Warm Chocolate Baci Cake, A Chocolate hazelnut cake with a molten hazelnut-cocoa center, served warm and finished with our decadent vanilla cream sauce. Please take it as Apologies." He said as Julia smiled. "Thank you Edgar." She said as Julia closed the box before she paid for their measl before heading out to the car. Once inside, Landon took off. Next stop the movies. At the Movie Theater Julia and Trini walked out of the car and smiled well at least Julia was while Holding Trini's hand. Trini was still getting used to this that was for sure at least being out in Public like this. Once up at the ticket booth Julia placed the money out. "Two for Sleepless In Seattle." Julia said as the ticket booth lady nodded. "Of course ma'am and might I add you two look adorable together." She said causing Trini's face to light up like a christmas tree as Julia laughed a bit before taking the tickets as they headed into the movie theater. The movie seemed to go on without a hit Julia and Trini seemed to be having a blast, a laugh here, an AWWW there. However, something seemed Odd as Julia ,looked around one by one people began dropping to the floor and not just any dropping they seemed like they had almost been Julia heard laughing as she turned to see some strange humanoid Centipede like monster who was laughing. "Yes Sleep Humans for soon you will serve as food for the superior race, the Centipoid Republic! AHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as Julia whispered to Trini as she pointed to the monster. "Follow me Trini and be VERY quiet." She whispered The two of them made it out as best they could as Julia brought up the Communicator. "Julia to Zordon come in!" Julia stated. "Th-Zordon-Speak-go-Julia." The voice said as Julia tapped the communicator unable to get though due to some interference. "I'm afraid your little help won't be getting to you tonight young lady." The voice said as Julia turned around defensively to protect Trini and growled seeing the Centipede monster with some soldiers approaching them. Julia slowly reached behind her back. Julia slowly reached behind her back. "On my Mark Trini..." Julia whispered as Trini nodded. "Hey Centi-Jackass! THINK FAST!" Julia shouted as the leader turned and got a quick Custard Cream Pie to the face as he growled in anger but blinked when he wiped the cream off as the two girls were gone. "Uh boss did we order this meal to go?" One asked. "No why?" Centipunisher asked as the last one pointing to Julia and Trini Cheesing it. "CAUSE THERE IT GOES!" He snapped as the three growled in anger taking off after the two. "Come on where is that stupid thing ugh why did Mr. Smith have to make them small-AHA! Hold on tight Trini!" Julia stated as she grabbed her hand. "I hope this works otherwise we are Bug food!" Julia stated raising the wand Zeran gave her up. "Shadra Heevay Teleportus!" She shouted as suddenly Julia and Trini Teleported out of there. Julia and Trini teleported into the Command Center panting. "Okay does someone want to explain to me what the in blue hell was that thing?!" Julia snapped. "Easy Julia girl Breathe!" Zeran stated coming out of his lab as Julia was panting. "It's a little hard to breathe Mr. Smith when we nearly became freaking bug Food!" Julia snapped. "Sorry about that. I'm just relieved you're okay. We're in enough trouble as is." Zeran stated. "What is exactly going on Zeran?" Trini questioned. "It's as I feared it seems Centipunisher, the second in command to the Centipoid Republic it seems the Republic has been released, Many years ago Me and my apprentice sealed them away but somehow they have escaped." Zordon explained. "Lovely..." Julia said with a roll of her eyes. Suddenly Five more streams of energy teleported in as they all looked to see Jason down panting and purple in the face. "JASON BOY!" Zeran shouted as he raced over feeling his head to see he was burning up. "He got hit by one of those Cento freaks!" Luke explained. "its as I was afraid of Lucas step forward." Zordon stated as Luke nodded slowly getting up from his freinds side and looked towards Zordon. "It is as I feared the Centiopoid republic has re emerged and the only way to save Jason is by destroying Centipunisher. So until we can do so you must asume command of the Power Team." Zordon explained as Luke nodded bowing in respect. "You can count on me Zordon." Luke stated with a serious look on his face. Suddenly the alarm went off as everyone turned around to see Centipunisher attacking downtown Angel Grove as Luke growled. "We gotta put a stop to him alright no more fooling around let's go guys." Luke stated. "Affirmative, the longer we wait the more Jason suffers." Billy stated. 'Right as Jason was going to ask me on a date lovely...' Kimberly muttered. "Er excuse me Kim?" Luke asked. "NOTHING!" She quickly said as Luke sweat drops. "Alright guys, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted as the rangers pulled out their morphers. MASTADON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABERTOOTH-TIGER! ANKYLOSAURS! The Rangers quickly flipped into action as they landed on the ground. "Alright Centipunisher! its time to put this Republic to bed!" Luke stated as the rangers drew their power weapons. "Awww whats this it seems your short one little-" Centipunisher stated before suddenly Trini charged in and slammed the Centipunisher into a tree growling as Luke and the others blinked in shock. "Bad enough that you come along and hurt innocent people but you ruined my first date in Six Months! You have just dang well ticked me off!" Trini stated. "A kwan Angry? ehehehe oh crud." Zeran muttered. "Alright guys lets put them together!" Luke shouted. "Whoa hold on a moment there Luke we havent tested the Power Claymore Power Blaster formation!" Zeran shouted into the communicaitor. "Like we have choice right now Mr. Smith?!" Luke shouted. Zeran quickly looked between the viewing globe and Jason before sighing. "Boy...your as stubborn as your mother." Zeran stated. "And this is new how?" Luke said with a grin. "DOH! PUT A SOCK IN IT BOY! But if this back fires its on you!" Zeran stated as The rangers nodded getting information. "Gee no Pressure alright lets do this guys!" Luke stated as the power weapons lit up. POWER AX! POWER BOW! POWER DAGGERS! POWER LANCE! "Power Claymore!" Luke shouted jumping in the air placing it in position where the Power Sword would be. "POWER RANGERS!" They shouted. "COME ON RANGERS! HIT ME!" He shouted. "You want it you got it! FIRE!" The rangers shouted launching a blast as it hit the creature but when it re appeared...nothing happened?!. "Is that all you got Rangers?" He asked with a smirk. Meanwhile at the Command center Zeran raised an eyebrow. "Now hold on wait just a moment I call hax!" Zeran snapped. "Hax apprentice?" Zordon questioned. "eh story for another time Sensei." Zeran explained. "The short of it is this Republic is doing a bit of cheating Alpha do a scan of that thing." Zeran muttered. "AIYIYIYI! Zeran look!" Alpha stated bringing up the results on the viewing globe. "What the?! A Neutronian Energy crystal?! Oh that is cheap okay thats it time for the renowned tormentor of evil to go to work!" Zeran said teleporting out of there. At the battle field Zeran cloaked in a little Stealth Spell looked in the back of this creature before pulling out a crystal before disappearing next to the rangers. "Well, Well If it isn't- HUH?!" He questioned feeling his back. "YOOOOO HOOO!" Zeran chimed waving Deviously. "Centipoid Republic President! Looking for this!" He said before holding the Crystal up. "The Energy Crystal?! NO!" He snarled. "So THATS it huh? Okay rangers lets try this again FIRE!" Luke shouted launching another shot from the Power Blaster as this time it looked like it did something as Centipunisher stumbled a bit. "ITS NOT GOING TO BE THAT EASY RANGERS!" He shotued before pulling out some sort of device pressing the button as he grew economy size. "I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER THIS PLANET'S INFERIOR RACE WILL BE OUR FOOD!" He shouted as the rangers jumped back. "Man I hate bugs, and giant ones are bad enough but economy sized?! give me a break!" Zack snapped. "Oh man Jason is down were one zord short, Bad Day, Bad Day, Bad Day!" Zeran shouted running around in circles before he spotted the trade mark Elis grin coming from Luke. "Lucas...why are you smirking like that?" Zeran questioned as Luke brought up the communicator. "Mom are the adjustments to the Ankylo Dino Megazord in place?" Luke questioned. "All set and ready to go sweetie." Francine said though the communicator. "Anklo-Dino Megazord?" Zeran questioned. "Okay am I getting old cause I don't remember that thing." He said before flinching. "WHY DID I JUST CALL MYSELF A WRINKLY OLD SOT!" Zeran snapped. "Just wait and see Zeran, guys ready?" Luke asked as they all nodded. "WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" The Rangers called. "I NEED ANKYLOSAURS DINOZORD POWER NOW!" Luke shouted as the zords came racing from their hidey hole into the battle field as the rangers jumped into their zords. "Alright guys Bring them together!" Luke shouted as the Zords began forming similar to the Dino Megazord with Jason only with the Ankylosaurs in place of the Tyrannosaurs. "Alright Megazord Battle Mode!" Luke shouted. "Megazord Sequence has been activated!" The computer stated as the Megazord lifted up before the Pterodactyl came flying around as the head of the Ankylosaurs dipped under before the chest piece closed in forming the head. "Now freaking way?! The Ankyl-Dino Megazord! But I thought that thing was made un-formable after the battle with Grorke!" Zeran snapped. Suddenly his communicator went off as Zeran picked up. "Who were you teaching again?" Francine said through the communicator as Zeran flinched. "Touche..." Zeran stated. The Zord and Centipunisher began clashing as Centipunisher sent some spikes flying causing Sparks to fly as Luke growled. "NO! I WILL NOT FALL AGAIN! ZERAN! ZORDON AND THAT ANNOYING Blitz Squad SEALED US AWAY ONCE BUT IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN NEVER AGAIN!" He shouted launching a few more spikes as the Rangers grunted. GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO GO POWER RANGERS! "Okay...I've had enough of this crap, POWER SWORD! POWER CLAYMORE!" Luke shouted to the sky. Suddenly the two swords landed as the Megazord picked up the two swords. "Ankylo-Dino Megazord TORRNADO STRIKE!" Luke shouted as the rangers held on tight as the zord began going for a spin creating a tornado of some kind. "NOOOOO!" He shouted before falling to the ground and exploded as the Megazord turned around placing both swords at its side. GO GO POWER RANGERS! MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS! "Drunschkaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Zeran shouted though the communicaitor before the rangers teleported back to the command center as the Zords returned to their hiding place as Jason was coming to. "Ugh...my freakin head..." Jason muttered. The rangers and Zordon laughed helping the poor man up. "Now that things seem back to normal Lucas step forward." Zordon said as Luke slowly walked forward. "Now I think I speak for my Apprentice when I say You rose well to the occasion when you needed to take over as Leader." Zordon explained as Zeran placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Well done Boy, Well done." Zeran said. "Yeah tell that to my nerves." Luke said causing everyone to laugh. "By the way Mr. S um Drunschka?" Zack questioned. "It was the war cry of a team I taught it was-" He said cringing. "I'm sorry Rangers its still to hard to say.." Zeran muttered. Julia suddenly looking at the time before letting out an ear piercing freak out. "Okay um OW Julia-Girl my ears!" Zeran stated. "Sorry Zeran, but Trini's father is gonna kill me." Julia freaked. "Oh no hes not unless you forgot uh Wizard." He said. "Oh uh right." Julia said. "I can cast a tempeoral portoal that will have you at Trini's home right on time PORTOALUS SUMMONUS!" Zeran called summoning a temporal portal. "Huh, saved by my teacher, kinda ironic." Julia said as Zeran laughed. "Dawww it was nothing." Zeran said as Julia and Trini more or less zoomed out of the room. "Now excuse me Rangers. I have somewhere I need to be." Zeran said teleporting out of the command center. At the Kwan Residence it was 8:59 before suddenly Mr. Kwan heard a DING DONG DING DONG. "Well aren't they cutting it close." Mr. Kwan said with a rather knowing smirk getting up to answer the door. "Ah Julia...cutting it close are we?" He asked as Julia bowed in respect. "Uh sorry Mr. Kwan we ran into some um Traffic. Yeah thats it." Julia said laughing. "Riiiiight Traffic, would this traffic happen to have to do with with multi color individuals?" Mr. Kwan asked as Trini laughed nervously. "Ehehehe I don't know what your talking about Daddy." Trini laughed nervously. "Trini Don't lie to me…" Mr. Kwan stated sternly. "Um well Um..." Trini mutter poking her fingers together as Julia stepped up placing a hand on Trini's shoulder before looking Mr. Kwan dead in the eye. "How did you figure it out?" Julia asked. "It was not hard my dear, Trini Disappearing during her classes RIGHT as monsters show up, sudden fascination in the color yellow. It was easy to put two and two together." Mr. Kwan said. "Now Trini you may say goodbye to Julia than up stairs young lady." Mr. Kwan said as Trini nodded. "Yes Father." She said with a smile turning to Julia. Once Mr. Kwan had left Julia rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry Trini I was hoping our first date to go off without a hitch." Julia stated as Trini giggled. "Its alright, we're in a war with Zerak we knew it wouldn't happen." Trini said with a smile. "Yeah true, now before I go." Julia said pulling Trini close capturing her lips as Trini's eyes widdened before softly mealting into it before they heard a click. Julia released and smiled before turning around to spot her father with a Camera. "DAD!" She screamed zooming after him as Landon gave a tounge face before zooming off. Meanwhile at a strange temple like area Zeran had his eyes closed almost praying before speaking. "Its done my freinds...the Centipoid republic is no more...I just pray to all thats holy IT never comes to Angel Grove...I...I don't think I could handle losing another team..." Zeran muttered. Another day in Angel Grove had passed but what was Zeran talking about? Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega